Thatched Wall
Basic Information The Thatched Wall is a cubic building block that looks like it's made from bundled dried reed. How to obtain Thatched Walls can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked. Thatched Walls cannot be found in any randomly spawning Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Thatched Walls can be unlocked in your Crafting Menu by: * collecting Vines from Cragwood trees in Forest biomes or Woodlands biomes, or from Wildwood trees in Jungle biomes (no Power Cells are required for this), or obtaining Vines from many kinds of Leafies either as a loot or pet-harvest * crafting a Processor * and creating Shredded Leaves by putting most kinds of tree Leaves into a Processor, except for Corrupted Leaves How to craft To craft 8 Thatched Walls at once, you'll need: * 2 (blocks of) Shredded Leaves, made from most types of tree Leaves in a Processor, except for Corrupted Leaves * 1x Vines taken from Cragwood trees in Forest biomes or Woodlands biomes, or from Wildwood trees in Jungle biomes, which does not require any Power Cell to be equipped. Vines can also be obtained from most types of Leafies either as a loot or pet-harvest How to process Thatched Walls further Since update R49 on November 15th 2017 you can now put (blocks of) Thatched Walls into a Processor to cut them into 2 cylindrical-shaped Thatched Columns each. No crafting recipe has to be unlocked to process Thatched Walls into Thatched Columns. You merely have to carry Thatched Walls in your inventory or quickbar and then activate a Processor that has been placed into the game world by pointing the cursor at it and clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" (as the default key). How to use Thatched Walls can be placed into the game world for building purposes by putting (a stack of) them into your quickbar, selecting the according quickslot and clicking the right mouse button while pointing at a spot in the game world with your cursor. Like all other building blocks, blocks of Thatched Wall too can be rotated into all directions by pressing and holding R and then pointing the mouse cursor at the block and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated object or block; then all items of the same stack in the selected quickslot will automatically be facing the same direction when placed. You won't need any Power Cells (Mining Cell) to pick up blocks of Thatched Walls that have been placed into the game world. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. Warning Attention: Thatched Walls are flammable! When placing Thatched Wall blocks close to (or especially directly above) torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava, Thatched Walls can easily start to burn in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches or heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable blocks on fire. Liquid Lava or Fire Bombs will immediately set Thatched Wall blocks on fire. If Thatched Wall blocks start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Wildwood, Parchwood and Shorewood) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim/spreading enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game-world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game-world in the basic world options ("edit world" and "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Category:Processable Category:Decor Category:Building Block Category:Crafted